


Million Of Red Roses

by Beso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Love, M/M, Pain, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beso/pseuds/Beso
Summary: Гарри никогда не думал, что этот момент настанет. Момент, когда из его губ будут вылетать лепестки алых роз. Или AU, в котором у Гарри болезнь Ханахаки (Hanahaki Byou), и он кашляет лепестками цветов, страдая от неразделённой любви. И единственное лечение — взаимность или операция.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Million of red roses by Infinity Of Sound

Гарри понимает, что мог бы остановить это. И тогда, он бы не сидел в отвратительно грязном школьном туалете в окружении сотни красных лепестков.

_Но он не сделал этого._

Он ведь сразу же почувствовал, что влюбился, так почему не остановил это? Ведь знал, к чему это приведёт.

Почему каждую свободную минуту он смотрит на Луи?

Почему, вместо того, чтобы слушать учителя, он, низко нагнувшись над белоснежной тетрадью, пытается точно передать блеск чужих голубых глаз?

_Почему, вместо того, чтобы сделать операцию и избавиться от чувств, он продолжает страдать?_

Он устал видеть наполненные слезами глаза матери и сочувствующее лицо сестры каждый день и слушать просьбы об операции. Он устал убирать кровавые лепестки, которых с каждым днём становилось всё больше и больше. Он устал от _любви_.

Но Гарри не устал украдкой смотреть на белозубую, яркую улыбку, не устал подкидывать милые записки в чужой шкафчик, не устал делать жалкие, никому ненужные (кроме него самого) попытки привлечь внимание своего воздыхателя, не устал терпеть боль, чувствуя, как стебельки сжимают лёгкие, чуть ли не покалывая их шипами, потому что _Луи того стоит_.

И каждый день, как и в этот раз, он будет подниматься с ледяного пола и идти обратно в класс, подавляя желание кашлять. И каждый день, он будет надеяться, что на его чувства либо ответят, либо они пройдут. Не смотря на боль в груди и сердце, он будет целовать очаровательную француженку Марию, которая сразу же отстранится от него, а из её алых _(как розы внутри него)_ губ будут вылетать ядовито жёлтые лепестки тюльпанов. А затем он проведёт её до дома, и скажет, что они этого больше не буду повторять, это слишком больно, а она согласится, и в этот вечер они разойдутся друзьями.

И каждый день он вечером будет приходить домой, грызть в комнате краешек подушки, сдерживая рыдания, и утопать в бесконечном алом океане крови. А затем слушать мольбы матери, чтобы он согласился на операцию, потому что он умрёт.

А он не хочет соглашаться. Потому что ему страшно. Потому что он уже и не помнит, какого это — жить без Луи в голове и сердце. Жить без убивающих красных лепестков розы. Жить без чувств.

_А завтра всё повторится вновь._

И только в один день он весь исхудавший из-за болезни Ханахаки подойдёт к Луи в пустую раздевалку. А затем, сдерживая жёсткие порывы кашля, пробормочет сдавленное «Я люблю тебя» просто так. Чтоб он знал.

А Луи, ошарашенно смотря на одноклассника, с которым говорил лишь пару раз, ответит виноватое «Прости», даже не догадываясь, что это не просто школьная симпатия, а настоящая любовь, _та самая_ любовь, что приводит к болезни Ханахаки, из-за которой умер его отец, влюбившись в чужую женщину.

И Гарри улыбнётся, разрываясь внутри, и впервые пожелает, чтобы острые шипы (которых ещё нет) разорвали его лёгкие к чертям, а тонкие, изящные стебельки растёрли его истерзанное сердце в пепел. Но он лишь продолжит улыбаться, сдерживая кашель и слёзы, и уйдёт прочь.

Спустя две недели, парень будет лежать на операционном столе в то время, как Луи откроет шкафчик такого милого парня, который недавно признался ему, и увидит мусорные пакеты с его любимыми алыми розами.


End file.
